curse of the tiger
by ww2killer
Summary: Some strange creature is in new York city and it is going to be here for a week and it's up to peter to see if he can help the person who is the creature and the hunter is also the hunted and R&R it's a peter x ava tale
1. Chapter 1

Curse of the tiger

This is ww2killer with a new fanfiction with peter and Ava I hope you like this and R&R

For right now it's a typical night for peter and his team but tonight they are chasing after a weird creature but its fast and is staking them

Peter ''guys we have to stay together''

Sam ''what is this thing''

As Sam said that the creature jumped him and went in to the shadows

Danny ''Spiderman look out''

Danny tells peter as ironfist tries to punch the creature but it keeps dodging him until it jumps and kicks Danny

Luke ''back to back try to sneak up on us''

But then Luke gets tackled by the creature and it was only peter left in the foggy roof top

Peter ''ok don't panic peter just stay culm''

But what peter doesn't know is the pair of cat like eyes behind him as he turns he is face to face with the beast all he could see is its teeth big sharp teeth then the creature pins peter down and pulls out its claws and is about to swing and stops dead in its tracks and its claws are an inch away from peter's neck and it gives off a growl and sniffs peter and leaves

Peter ''ok that was weird and something familiar''

Peter then finds his team mates and they are hanging upside down

Soon its morning and peter and his team were talking of what happen last night

Peter ''and it left and that's what happen''

Sam ''well the last time we got our butts kicked it was when Ava want all cat on us''

Luke ''yah but kraven is still in jail and that thing did not look like Ava''

Peter ''speaking of Ava where is she''

They then go up to where Ava sleeps and see Ava getting dressed and they leave all but peter

Peter ''Ava are you alright''

Ava ''yah why wouldn't I be''

Peter ''well because last night we got attacked by a weird cat like creature that kind a fights like you''

Ava ''can't be I was here sleeping after I studied''

Peter ''well if you say so I'm just looking out for you since the last time you were all cat''

Ava ''aw thanks web head''

Ava and peter both hug and he leaves and as the door closes ava takes out her tiger amulet and its red and looks different face on it

Soon its night and peter and his team are on the roof top of a building and then peter calls Ava but as he calls her line goes out and then peter gets a call from fury

Peter ''what's up fury''

Fury ''were getting a call from the fish market bay''

Peter ''well will be there''

Soon the team arrives and see the same creature eating the fish and getting coved in the blood and ribbing apart the fish then it turns its head to see the team and they see a fish tail sticking out its mouth and it just swallows the whole thing

Sam ''ok that's just gross''

Peter ''don't worry bucket head I got a plan''

Peter shoots one of his trackers on the leg of the creature and it runs off and soon it has been moving and soon its morning and they are walking in the ally where the tracker says its and it is in the corner and they turn be shocked

Peter ''no it can't be''

Sam ''oh man''

Luke ''it's a shock to know this''

Danny ''it's the ones you least expect''

And they see is Ava's body kind of naked her clothes torn up and covered in blood

Peter ''guys can you give me some time here''

Luke ''alright see what you can do''

They leave and peter removes the trash over Ava and grabs a blanket and covers her

Peter ''Ava…Ava are you alright''

Ava ''oh p-peter oh what happen''

Peter ''you don't remember anything''

Ava ''no why I'll explain later let's get you home''

Peter takes Ava back to the house and peter explains what has happen to what they have seen

This is ww2killer I hope you like this and I'll will update tomorrow hope you like this and R&R


	2. Chapter 2 wild night

Curse of the tiger

Here's a new chapter hope you like and R&R

Ok last time peter and his team have found out that the beast is Ava so let's see what happens

Our team are at the house talking

Peter ''so Ava do you remember anything''

Ava ''no all I remember is me reading and then finding you and me in an ally''

Sam ''so what's with the new cat craz thing''

Ava ''well there is the night of the tiger''

Peter ''what's that''

Ava ''it the time where the moon will be full for the week at night the amulet will become powerful''

Peter ''just as bad when you got all wild on us''

Ava ''yah but you remember when kraven unleashed the tiger last time''

Peter ''yah he turned like a tiger''

Ava ''well this is even worse I'm going to be more powerful''

Soon an hour before night Ava has designed to chain herself and peter is guarding her

Peter ''you sure you want this Ava''

Ava ''yes''

Peter ''so Ava while you were in tiger form you acted strange around me''

Ava ''what do you mean''

Peter ''well you acted like a regular cat around me as you liked me''

Ava ''well the tiger will not harm the person that the person…''

Ava just stopped and looked at peter

Peter ''Ava who's person''

Ava ''the person they…love''

Peter ''well…I do like…you Ava''

Ava ''well I like you do peter''

Peter and Ava are both looking at each other and they slowly get closer and they close their eye but before they kiss Ava suddenly hears drums and her eyes open fast and then starts changing in to cat like eyes then her teeth turn sharp like fangs her skin getting covered by white fur and getting sharp claws and peter gets pushed by Ava and Ava gives out a tiger roar and broke the chains and left through the window

Peter ''well I better go after her''

Peter quickly puts on his costume and goes to look for Ava

In peters thoughts

Peter ''how am I going to help Ava this is worse them the time kraven used a drum on Ava''

Soon peter spots Ava running on the roof tops of buildings

Peter ''Ava I know you still in their you just have to control this thing in you''

Ava growls at him and gets close to his face and smells him

Peter ''please Ava take control I want my Ava back''

Ava ''p-peter''

Peter ''Ava''

Slowly they faces started to get closer and they kissed peter didn't care that Ava was in tiger form until

Peter ''Ava down''

Then darts were about to hit peter and Ava and peter hears the voice of

Kraven ''well done Spiderman it take some skill to know when I attack''

Peter ''well I don't think you hunt spiders so why are you here''

Kraven ''I was going to take the amulet but I forgotten about the full moon this week so I desighted to have some fun with your tiger friend''

Peter ''well will see about that''

Peter shoots his webs at kraven but he dodges them and kraven pushes a button on a remote and them out come crossbows with lasers pointing on them and they shoot arrows at them but Ava cuts them all up

Then peter sees another one of kravens traps a net gun shoots its net but peter moves out of the way

Then peter looks around and doesn't see kraven and peter goes to Ava

Peter ''you ok Ava''

Ava ''y-yes''

Peter gets up to look around to see if kraven isn't still around but

Peter ''Ava what are you doing''

Ava rubs her head and body on peter's legs like a house cat

Peter ''please Ava I may like cat's but it feels weird with you''

Soon peter and Ava go home and go in peter's room and lock the door so Ava would not get out or let aunt may see her (since ava is still in tiger mode)

But then Ava throws peter to the bed and pulls out her claws and slashes peter's clothes

Peter ''Ava what are you doing and how'd you do that''

Ava ''I…love…you…peter''

Then Ava kisses peter by surprise and peter's eyes look worry but they start to close and he grabs Ava by her head and then he starts to feel around Ava's soft fur and feels her breast

Then peter and Ava end the kiss to breath

Peter ''Ava I would love to be with you should we do this''

Bet Ava didn't answer his and she lowers her head to peter's pants and takes then off to see 9 inch of fun

Peter ''I guess that's a yes''

Ava licks peter's part but for peter he feels a bit of pain since cat tongues are like sandpaper

Peter ''Ava…can you…ow…be…ow…can you just suck it please''

So Ava starts to fit in peter's friend in her mouth which was better

10 minutes later

Peter ''Ava…I'm going…to…''

Peter couldn't finish it was too late and he shoot his load in Ava's mouth

Ava ''that…taste…good''

Peter ''yah Ava''

So Ava got on top of peter

Peter ''I'm ready Ava you''

Ava nodes her head yes''

So Ava lowers herself and slowly peter's private enters Ava's vagina and it feels good

Peter ''aw Ava you feel so good inside''

Ava ''peter...fuck me…now''

Peter ''you got it''

So peter starts to move up and down with Ava on top of him and as peter fucks Ava he loves the view of Ava's breast bouncing and Ava notice and then grabs one of her breast and starts to lick her nipple and sucks on it

Ava ''you like''

Peter ''yah Ava that's hot and sexy''

Then Ava grabs the top of peter's bed frame and look down on peter and peter looks up at Ava and peter grabs on to Ava's breast and play with her nipples

Ava ''aw…peter…that…feels…so…nice''

Peter ''Ava…let…me…move''

So Ava moves and lays on the bed and spreads her legs to the side and peter is on his keens and enters inside Ava again and peter starts to trust in and out of Ava

30 minutes later

Peter ''Ava…I'm…Going…to…cum''

Ava ''me…too…I'm…going…to cum''

Peter lays on to of Ava and Ava wraps her arms and legs on peter

Peter and Ava ''I'M CUUUUUMMMMMIIIINNNNGGGG''

Ava can feel peter shooting his hot warm load inside of her but does not relies that she is also clawing peters back with her claws

Ava then falls asleep and peter sneaks out and goes to the bathroom and takes care out of the 10 bloody marks on his back

And then peter goes to bed but before he does Ava slowly turns back to normal and peter kisses her on the forehead and covers her in the blanket and sleep

This is ww2killer I hope you liked this chapter will update tomorrow but Ava will have a surprise in the morning and please R&R


	3. Chapter 3 the news is out

Curse of the tiger

This is ww2killer I hope you liked the last chapter I know one fan likes it so enjoy and R&R

Ok last time peter and Ava got close with each other last night so let's see what will happen

Right now peter and ava are still in bed and ever one are still asleep in the house right now the sun's light is coming through the window and hits ava's eyes which wakes her us

Ava gets up and starches her arms with her eyes still close

Ava ''oh man what a night''

She then looks down and sees she's' naked

Ava ''aw man I must hidden gotten all tiger mode again I hope I didn't do anything crazy''

Peter ''Ava keep it down its too early''

Ava ''ok web head…''

Ava ''AAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW''

Ava's scream made peter wake up and made him fall off the bed

Peter ''Ava what's the matter''

Ava ''WHAT THE HELL I'M I DOING IN YOU BED NAKED OH MY GOD''

Peter ''Ava culm down''

Ava then grabs peter and pushes him to the wall

Ava ''what happen last night''

Peter ''well I had to go catch you and save you from kraven then you started to act all house cat on me then acted like a predator and you ribbed off my clothes and gave me these claw marks''

Ava ''oh my god peter I am so sorry''

Peter ''well that's ok I kind a like them to remind me of you''

Ava ''aw thanks peter''

Then as peter is about to kiss Ava

Aunt may ''peter is Ava with you what happen''

Peter ''oh aunt may 1 minute''

As aunt may is in front of the door the other's come behind her

Sam ''did you hear a scream''

Luke ''yah maybe it's Ava''

Aunt may ''peter parker you open this…''

Peter then opens the door before she could finish and peter and Ava are in their pajamas

Peter ''hey everyone''

Sam ''what was with the scream''

Ava ''sorry I…had a nightmare''

Peter ''so…I came to see if…she was all…right''

Aunt may ''well that was sweet of you peter''

Ava ''well me and peter are going for a walk''

So peter and Ava leave and put on their costumes on and head to the roof of a building to talk

Ava ''so I pinned you down and we had sex''

Peter ''yes at first I thought it was the tiger talking but when you told me to do you I did and you couldn't get over your body you are just so beautiful''

Ava ''well I just have one more question''

Peter ''and what is it''

Ava ''well…it…you…happen…to…I don't know…uh…USE PROTECTION''

Peter ''well that would be a no''

Ava ''and why not''

Peter ''well I didn't know you were going to go all sexual predator on me and not let me get anything''

Ava ''oh my god peter if you got me you know what I am going to kill you''

Ava then loosens her anger and goes to the edge of the roof and sheds some tears

Peter goes over to her

Peter ''Ava if you are carrying my child there is no force that can take you away from you''

Ava looks at him and he take off her mask and she smiles at him

Peter ''know whip those tears''

Peter whips her tears dry and takes off his mask

Peter ''I love you Ava ayala''

Ava ''and I love you too peter parker''

They then get closer and kiss till they hear something and they know who he is

Peter ''you go this way and I go that way''

Ava ''when we catch him I'm going to kill him''

So peter and Ava jump the person and they are right

Peter and Ava ''SAM''

Sam ''what this is gold and surprising news''

Ava ''look you''

Ava grabs Sam by his shirt and puts her claws to his neck

Ava ''show that video to any one and you won't be able to take more videos through your grave got it''

Sam ''got it consider it deleted''

Sam deleted the video quickly and Ava lets go of him

Peter ''ok bucket head how long were you here''

Sam ''I got here when you got here and so when I heard you say the word we had sex together I got out my phone''

Peter ''and you designed to watch us like a dramatic soup opera''

Sam ''you could say that and also I was in the next room near your room and I only heard when you explained so can I see the scars''

Peter ''and If I do will you leave us alone''

Sam ''yes''

Peter lifts his shirt and shows his 10 bloody claw marks

Peter ''you happy now''

Sam ''yah we all are''

Peter and Ava ''what do you mean we all are''

Sam ''guys you can come out now''

And outcome Luke and Danny behind a tool shied

Peter ''WHAT THE HELL SAM''

Sam ''sorry I send my location to tell them before you found me''

Luke ''so peter you and the tiger together we always know one day''

Danny ''indeed friend ship turn in to love''

Peter ''guys please don't tell fury''

Ava ''till we need too and if you tell any of our friends at school I will hunt you guys at night''

Luke ''don't worry Ava we will keep out lips sealed right''

Luke looks at Sam''

Sam ''what I will keep myself quiet I already got claws near my neck''

Luke ''ava you'll have to tell soon because if web head did get you well you know you will not be able to fight''

Sam ''I got it we can call someone to temporarily replace you because I vote deadpool''

Peter ''NO not him''

Ava ''will see soon be just keep it a secret till we know and I start to show deal''

Luke ''well ok good luck you two will just leave you guys alone''

So Luke Sam and Danny leave Ava and peter alone

Peter ''so Ava I kind a happy that I will be a you now a dad''

Ava ''well I am glad I am glad I met you''

Peter ''yah when I met you I wanted to know what you looked like without the mask and it turned to be a beautiful Latin girl''

As peter say's that Ava starts to blush

Ava ''well when met you I did think you were kind a cute and handsome

And peter starts to blush a bit

So then peter and start to kiss

Soon peter and Ava are alone at home and Ava is in the bathroom waiting and they are both nervous

Soon after 5 minutes

Ava ''peter can you come here''

Peter ''well here goes''

Peter heads up and sees Ava in the bathroom

Peter ''well''

Ava ''I…am…pregnant''

This is ww2killer I hope you liked this chapter and I will update soon so R&R


End file.
